


Чертовски поэтично

by la_groseille34



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_groseille34/pseuds/la_groseille34
Summary: Узнав о том, что происходит в столице, Джейме Ланнистер мчится в Королевскую Гавань. Бриенна Тарт остается в Винтерфелле. Но мыслями они явно не там, где сами. (Post-S08E04)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. О рыцарях, чудовищах и благородных дамах

**Author's Note:**

> I'll translate this story into English someday but for now you can read it only in Russian (sorry :c). The title in English should be "Bloody Poetic".
> 
> Тоже вступаю в клуб всех шипперов Джейме/Бриенна, пострадавших после 4 серии 8 сезона.  
> Никогда ничего подобного не писала (мини вообще не мое, а в фанфикшен по Игре Престолов и не думала никогда лезть), но меня настолько сдвинуло и переклинило, что ни о чем ином больше не могу думать, поэтому я просто вынуждена куда-то выплеснуть ЭТО.
> 
> Жуткий ООС (воистину каюсь), свое ИМХО на видение финала included, детали канона в пекле.  
> Все части придуманы и написаны до просмотра 5 серии 8 сезона.

— Вы в порядке? — Санса Старк положила ладонь на покоившееся на прямоугольном зубце стены и закрытое холодным металлом предплечье Бриенны Тарт, устремившей свой взгляд далеко вперед, казалось, куда дальше снежных просторов Севера.

Они стояли на пустой крепостной стене, вдыхая морозный воздух и ожидая хоть каких-нибудь вестей из Королевской Гавани. Довольно долгое время Винтерфелл был в неведении, и это подвешенное состояние волей-неволей наводило тревогу на Сансу. Сидеть в замке без новостей было уже невыносимо, и прогулки оставались единственным средством для успокоения. Обход владений с финальной остановкой на стене стал не просто маршрутом, а ежедневной традицией, в которую неизменно вписывалась встреча с Бриенной Тарт, в свободное от тренировок время замиравшей на одном и том же месте и безмолвно глядевшей вдаль, словно статуя.

Воительница на реплику Сансы откликнулась не сразу, нехотя вырвавшись из глубоких дум, и с заминкой повернула голову к леди Винтерфелла.

— Да, леди Санса, — бесцветно отчеканила она.

Ее ответ как обычно звучал, будто доклад, что только благоволило к сокрытию правды. Меньше слов — меньше вопросов, а на них сейчас Бриенне Тарт совсем не хотелось отвечать.

— Тем не менее вы ответили мне лишь с четвертого раза, — заметила девушка, опустив руку. — Я вижу, что вас давно что-то тревожит и мыслями вы далеко отсюда.

— Никак нет, миледи, — Бриенна развернулась всем корпусом к собеседнице, показывая свою вовлеченность в разговор и подчеркивая этим свои слова. — Я здесь, с вами. Готова защищать и…

— Нет, не готовы, — оборвала ее Санса. — Более того, вы разбиты.

Тарт потупила взгляд, словно ее застукали за чем-то недозволенным и теперь отчитывали. Она могла бы непременно возразить, вот только сил на это не было. Душа ее так измоталась, что отрицать уже даже не возникало желания. Кто бы мог подумать, что кому-то удалось так серьезно ранить ее! Она пережила битву с армией мертвецов, взглянула смерти в глаза, а всего один человек за пару минут попросту уничтожил ее. Даже меч не потребовалось доставать: хватило только слов и взгляда, полного боли, чтобы пронзить насквозь ее сердце, на тот момент не защищенное никакими доспехами.

Бриенна промолчала.

— Вы можете поделиться со мной своими переживаниями, — продолжила леди Старк. — Я вас выслушаю.

— Вы верите в то, что Дейенерис Таргариен удастся освободить столицу и занять Железный Трон? — Бриенна решила начать издалека. Может, так удастся избежать нежелательной темы — истинной причины ее расстройств.

— Я верю в своего брата Джона, — искренне ответила Санса. — И я надеюсь, что он не допустит несправедливого исхода для невинных жителей и не предаст Север, несмотря на свою _любовь_.

Последняя фраза откровенно сквозила холодом, что позволило Бриенне сделать вывод: леди Старк не прельщала персона Матери драконов. Предвосхитив тут же повисший в воздухе вопрос, девушка ровно добавила:

— Признаюсь честно, именно Дейенерис Таргариен меня тревожит.

— Вы не доверяете ей? — вопрос прозвучал, скорее, как утверждение.

— В детстве я слышала немало поэм с одной историей, старой, как мир, — в ответ Санса почему-то заговорила о совершенно ином. — О том, как отважный рыцарь или доблестный воин бросает все свои силы на то, чтобы спасти прекрасную и благородную даму из лап ужасного чудовища, — она вдруг изменилась в лице, поддавшись беспокойным мыслям. — А что, если на самом деле он пытается спасти _само чудовище_? Что, если дама и есть оно? Нужно ли тогда спасать уже самого рыцаря?

— Но рыцарь не слеп, — подхватила возникший ряд метафор Бриенна. — И он должен оставаться верен своей клятве и отдавать отчет своим поступкам.

— Зато любовь слепа. А дама умеет манипулировать.

С этим поспорить было сложно. Если бы не этот факт — _истина_ , то Джейме Ланнистер не мчался бы сломя голову к своей сестре, а душу самой Тартской Девы не рвало бы на части.

— Но вы все равно верите в брата, — сказала она.

— Да. И эта вера дает мне надежду на лучшее, — губы Сансы тронула тень улыбки. — Хоть жизнь и научила меня не полагаться наивно ни на веру, ни на удачу. Но порой такой самообман помогает сохранить рассудок.

На этом она смолкла, взглянув с некой тоской в глазах на долину, простиравшуюся за стенами крепости. Сир Бриенна Тарт поддержала тишину.

Их ситуации едва ли можно было назвать одинаковыми, но слова леди Винтерфелла на удивление подходили и к ее личной драме, а подобный вариант решения как план действий относительно того, что делать и как жить дальше, подмывал бездумно последовать чужому примеру. Это было бы так просто, но так… неправильно. Явно не для Бриенны Тарт, которая привыкла сражаться, а не отсиживаться, уповая на чудо или еще что.

— А если есть еще один, другой рыцарь? — вдруг заговорила Бриенна, вернувшись к аллюзиям. Хоть личность и не была раскрыта, говорить об этом, пусть и не напрямую, было нелегко. — И другое, более ужасное чудовище, которое он собирается спасти?

— Именно спасти? — Санса вновь повернулась к рослой воительнице. — Не сразить?

— Я… не уверена, — поколебавшись, Бриенна, наконец, озвучила свои мысли, в которых до этого самого момента сомневалась, вскрыв их, как нарыв.

Поначалу она отказывалась верить, что Джейме Ланнистером двигали чувства к сестре, хоть и понимала, что возлагала при этом пустые надежды. После, когда слез уже не осталось и начали лезть ядовитые отчаянные мысли, пришло осознание реальности произошедшего. Но теперь, отбросив чувства и взглянув на все со стороны, сквозь призму поэм, первоначальные надежды перестали казаться такими беспочвенными.

— А его дама?

— Думаю, в этой истории ее нет, — решительно ответила Бриенна, надавив себе же на больное. — Есть только рыцари и чудовища.

— Тогда рыцарям не позавидуешь, — горько пошутила Санса. — Если только не окажется, что второй все-таки желает своему чудовищу смерти.

— Он желает смерти себе, считая, что сам таков.

Эта болезненная правда, повторенная вслух, отчасти помогала принять. Словно с груди сваливался камень за камнем, давая вдохнуть как следует. И пусть всю существующую и накрепко прилипшую боль это не отнимало, оно отрезвляло и позволяло посмотреть на факты без какой-либо пелены.

— Вы ведь говорите о Ланнистерах? — Санса отбросила вуаль отвлеченных образов. Больше не было смысла ими прикрываться — все и так стало ясно.

Бриенна кивнула, опустив взгляд.

— Вы сказали, что Джейме Ланнистер — человек чести, и поручились за него, — высказалась леди Старк, как на суде.

— Да.

— Тогда почему вы сомневаетесь в нем теперь?

Потому что он бросил ее и поехал к Серсее? Потому что намеренно соврал ей, чтобы она осталась в Винтерфелле? Или это все же была не ложь, а истина, и эти разговоры о рыцарях, дамах и чудовищах имели место только в поэмах и сказках? Но не в сказках ли отражается реальность, поданная более очевидно и просто, чтобы даже ребенок смог все понять?

— Потому что Джейме Ланнистер всегда был честен со мной, — Бриенна подняла голову. — Но на этот раз он солгал.

— И этим спас даму, — тут же отметила Санса.

Бриенна тяжело вздохнула, выпустив густое облако пара в промерзший воздух.

Она никогда не была благородной дамой из поэм. Никогда не ждала, чтобы ее спасали — да никто и не рвался. Это она спасала. И себя, и других. Иной расклад казался диким и невозможным. Чтобы рыцарь спас ее от гнева своего чудовища — такое воистину бывает только в сказках!

— Их ведь не спасти? — приглушенно спросила Бриенна. — Рыцарей из поэмы, — скорее, для самой себя уточнила она. Проще обезличить и вернуться к сказке. По крайней мере, на данный момент.

Ответ Сансы можно было понять по одному только ее взгляду. Девушка покачала головой, закрепив его.

— В поэме — вряд ли, если соблюдать каноны, но в этом мире еще есть шанс, — к удивлению Бриенны Тарт, добавила она. — Если стравить двух чудовищ и ждать, пока они не уничтожат друг друга. Только так рыцари могут остаться в живых.

«Могут остаться», но не «останутся». Что ж, это лучше, чем ничего. Или наоборот, хуже, потому что так появляется хоть какая-то надежда? Очередной утешающий самообман.

— И что тогда делать благородным дамам в подобной ситуации? — невольно фыркнула женщина-рыцарь. Ей и без шуток хотелось это узнать, раз уж теперь и она попала в эту категорию.

— Им остается лишь ждать.

Худшее, что только могло произойти. Особенно с Бриенной Тарт. Лучше уж рисковать жизнью и биться с чудовищами, чем проживать дни в неведении, бездействии и мучительном ожидании.

— Миледи, — вдруг окликнул Сансу возникший на стене мужчина, сделав пару шагов от лестницы навстречу ей. На несколько секунд он замешкался, видимо, не зная или позабыв, как лучше обратиться к Бриенне, но сориентировался, коротко и учтиво кивнув в приветствии: — Сир. Послание из столицы.

_Вот и дождались._

Без лишних слов Санса забрала письмо и на месте же его прочла. С последними строками ее лицо помрачнело.

— Что произошло? — спросила Бриенна, поравнявшись с ней.

Санса подняла на нее взгляд, в котором явственно читалась тревога.

— Королевская Гавань полностью в огне.


	2. Очищаемся через огонь, спасаемся через смерть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неофициальный спонсор этой части и так называемый саундтрек: Hozier - Arsonist's Lullabye  
> Невероятная удачливость Джейме добавлена во имя диалогов, иначе бы до них он никогда не дожил.

Битва была в самом разгаре. Стены города пали, кругом бушевало пламя — очевидный след дракона — царила разруха, воздух был пропитан запахом сгоревших тел и страха. Люди кругом метались, боролись, сражались, прятались, падали, горели, кричали, ревели — это напоминало кошмарный сон, как если бы все дикие фантазии художников с представлениями о преисподней претворились в жизнь.

Остальные выжившие и пока еще не опаленные драконьим огнем были так увлечены собственным спасением или Великой битвой за Железный Трон, что не заметили одного человека, пробиравшегося по руинам павшего города. Поначалу Джейме пытался помочь невинным жителям, попадавшимся ему на пути, нескольких даже вывел из огня, но постройки рушились, а пламя наваливалось на слабых, шокированных и скованных страхом людей. Они наплывали и задавливали массой, наступали, цеплялись и забирались друг на друга, все вспыхивало в мгновение ока и сгорало, и оказать помощь, не погибнув при этом самому, было невозможно.

Но умереть сейчас он никак не мог: у него еще были важные дела — дела чести. Кому-то было необходимо закончить весь этот ужас, который Джейме уже когда-то предотвратил, став Цареубийцей, и теперь Ланнистер знал, что именно он должен все остановить и на этот раз. Решение было известно давно: конец королеве — конец игре.

По пути к Красному замку Джейме осознавал масштабы безумия обеих королев. Одна фанатично жгла все вокруг, прямо как ее отец, который до конца жизни был одержим подобной идеей — за что и был убит самим Ланнистером; другая с невероятной упертостью стояла на своем, намеренно обрекая жителей столицы на смерть. И если с первой, объятой гневом и пламенем, сладить и договориться было практически невозможно, все еще был шанс образумить вторую и спасти, пока не поздно.

_Пока не поздно._

Эти слова подгоняли сира Джейме Ланнистера, и он, рискуя всем, пробирался по дымившимся руинам с невиданной прытью, пребывая в таком напряжении, что кроме поставленной цели не отвлекался более ни на что.

Неожиданно прямо перед ним рухнуло здание, чуть не похоронив его под своими обломками, но Джейме вовремя успел проскочить и продвинуться вперед, прямо в плотное облако пыли. За своей спиной он услышал грохот камня от остальных разрушавшихся домов, но вместе с этим и гул огня. Обернувшись и поведя головой в сторону хищного крика, пронесшегося над ним, мужчина лишь убедился в своих догадках: драконья королева только что прошлась пламенем прямо над ним, и он чудом остался в живых.

Джейме пришлось спешиться: дальше верхом не пройти — только на своих двоих. Но стоило ему перебраться через завалы, как он попал в эпицентр сражения. Армия Дейенерис столкнулась с Золотыми мечами Серсеи, и оба войска наводнили неширокий промежуток между домами, отчего обойти или пройти мимо не то что незамеченным, но и не затянутым в это нелепое сражение не представлялось возможности. Если он застрянет в этой битве и ко всему прочему умудрится получить серьезное ранение, то все будет обречено. Поэтому Ланнистер остановился у ближайших прокоптившихся развалин и, прижавшись к ним спиной, стал пережидать, пока путь не откроется, прикрыв глаза и переводя дух.

Сердце бешено стучало, голова взрывалась от окружавших криков, грохота и гомона, а огонь продолжал подбираться к нему: до него уже доходил жар, который иссушал веки и жег воздух вокруг, из-за чего становилось трудно дышать. Но угроза исходила не только с двух сторон — по небу также рассекала обезумевшая Дейенерис на драконе, щедро поливая столицу огнем.

Глупо кривить душой — Джейме было страшно. Рядом не было никого, кто мог бы осудить его за это, но в голове невольно возник образ Тартской Девы. Ее строгий и светлый взгляд, преисполненный чувством долга и преданности, ясно сохранившийся в памяти, не позволял ему сдаваться.

«Хорошо, что ты все-таки не пошла за мной», — подумал он.

Сир Бриенна Тарт. Настоящий человек чести и отважный воин. Рядом с ней хотелось быть таким же, а то и лучше. Но одного стремления было мало — Джейме никогда не достичь ее уровня, сколько бы он ни пытался. Он другой. Мерзкий и отвратительный человек, который до сих пор пытался разомкнуть круг порока и покинуть его, освободившись навсегда. Однажды ему уже почти удалось дотянуться до этой спасительной грани, и это было непередаваемое чувство. Не оно ли называется настоящим счастьем? В те моменты единения с Бриенной он действительно был свободен и счастлив. Это не шло в сравнение с Серсеей — это было нечто иное. Да, он любил сестру — безграничной и всепожирающей любовью, этого не отнять и не забыть — но именно это его разрушало, в этом была его погибель.

Благодаря Бриенне Тарт Джейме это понял. Он вообще многое понял и переосмыслил, и теперь не мог отступить. Доселе невиданное чувство, рожденное из страданий, унижений, грязи, боли и превозмоганий еще тогда, в плену у людей Болтона, стало его светочем, очищавшим душу, дававшим надежду и заставлявшим поверить в то, что у него еще был какой-никакой шанс. Именно это вдохновляло его на то, что нужно двигаться дальше, чтобы не потонуть в океане гнили.

И вот он здесь, стоит на хлипком плоту, который уже начал разваливаться.

Если он не сделает, что должно, не поступит по чести и вновь обратит ее в дерьмо, поддавшись искушению вернуться в ласковые объятия гнилостных волн, то все будет напрасно, в том числе и страдания Бриенны, на которые Джейме обрек ее.

Все же он ужасен, и это никуда не деть, как и любовь к Серсее — это было частью его. Он не заслуживал и взгляда сира Бриенны Тарт, такого благородного и преисполненного чести, что чувствуешь себя последней скотиной Вестероса, когда он пронизывает твою испорченную сущность. Да, ты чувствуешь себя… самим собой.

Это была его личная битва, и он должен пресечь распространение скверны, срезать пораженную плоть и уничтожить всю погань, даже если придется положить на это свою жизнь. С этим Джейме уже начинал мириться — иного исхода он больше не предполагал. Слишком многое связывало их с Серсеей, и крепость уз позволила яду распространиться раньше, чем нашлось лекарство. Поэтому нужно поспешить.

И вот бой частично сместился за стену огня, оставив за собой землю трупов и позволив Ланнистеру покинуть укрытие. Обнажив меч, он двинулся вперед, прорезая себе дорогу, отбиваясь от ударов и расталкивая оставшихся бойцов. Но стоило Джейме обогнуть очередной разрушенный дом, как лицом к лицу он встретился со столбом пламени, стремительно надвигавшимся прямо на него. Назад бежать поздно, вперед — невозможно. Мысленно прокляв все на свете и с этим же светом попрощавшись, мужчина сделал попытку переметнуться к ближайшей стене. Не рассчитав силы, он вынес ее — вернее, дверь, которую в таких условиях не удалось разглядеть — и оказался в полуразрушенном доме. Благодаря свету от огня, ему удалось найти выход с другой стороны, пройдя здание насквозь и перебравшись наружу по целой горе мертвых тел раздавленных и обгоревших мирных жителей, и Джейме Ланнистер осознал, что оказался у стен Красного замка.

От такой фантастической удачи хотелось рассмеяться во весь голос: ворота были снесены, крепостные стены разрушены, как и часть самого замка, никаких людей или воинов поблизости не было, и, если не принимать во внимание бушевавший повсюду огонь и крошившиеся строения, ничто не мешало Джейме попасть внутрь.

Но нужно оставаться начеку. Быть может, по сторонам все и было чисто, но наверху продолжала буйствовать Матерь драконов, и с ее выгодной позиции весь город был как на ладони. С опозданием подумав, что стоило идти через подземелья, Джейме тем не менее продолжил свой путь.

Без урона добраться до замка у него не получилось. Все-таки огонь зацепил его, опалив справа и тем самым оглушив, и Ланнистер не заметил, как обрушились башни последних ворот. Видимо, его время еще не пришло, поэтому пусть и с рассеченной головой, хромой и обожженный, он каким-то чудом попал внутрь замка сквозь внушительный пролом. Так через смежный коридор он вышел сразу к Большому залу, где довольно иронично, как издевка над тем, что происходило снаружи, стоял нетронутый Железный Трон, за который велась эта ожесточенная борьба.

Зал был пуст, как и, вероятно, сам замок: все наверняка были либо мертвы под завалами, либо давно покинули его. Оставалась только королева с несгибаемой волей где-то наверху, символично возвышаясь над всеми и становясь на один уровень с претенденткой на трон.

Финишная прямая.

Наплевав на боль от ран и ожогов, Джейме бежал по разбитым коридорам замка, не разбирая дороги, периодически оступаясь и налетая на обломки рухнувших стен и опор. Тревога нарастала. Состояние его близилось к панике (вдруг он опоздал? Вдруг Серсея мертва?), но он не осознавал этого, продолжая мчаться во весь дух. Он стал одержим. Была только одна цель, лишь она была важна, и достичь ее было необходимо любой ценой.

Джейме добежал до лестницы, и его сердце упало: подъем был безвозвратно разрушен. Мысли забурлили в голове, смешиваясь с нахлынувшими чувствами, затмевавшими сознание. Нужен запасной план. Он должен быть. Обязан. Но придумать его с ходу не удалось, так как в тот же миг в замок влетел обломок башни, взорвавшейся от разрушительной струи огня дракона. Джейме отбросило в сторону — к счастью, обратно к коридору, а не завалу, где бы его раздавило — и он упал на спину, ударившись головой и на некоторое время отключившись.

Первое, что он увидел, открыв глаза, было небом. Небольшой голубой клочок в вышине, продравшийся сквозь камни и пылевую завесу. Как символ свободы. Благородной веры. Как цвет прекрасных глаз Бриенны Тарт.

Точно. Вот какого цвета они были. _Цвета благородной веры и чистой доблести._

Почему-то ему вдруг стало удивительно спокойно. Прежде накатывавшая волнами паника отступила, голова заработала ясно, будто его окатили ведром ледяной воды или влепили смачную пощечину. Забавно, но он представил, как именно Бриенна ему врезала, в который раз вправив мозги и вместе с этим наставив на истинный потерянный путь. От саркастичных мыслей полез горький смешок.

Джейме осторожно поднялся, опершись о стену. Были еще пути наверх — и почему он о них не вспомнил сразу? — и он решил проверить первый и ближайший, вернувшись в коридор, ощутимо хромая. Золотую руку Ланнистер поднял к лицу, прикрываясь от яркого света и взвившейся в воздух каменной пыли. Металл охлаждал лоб и облегчал головную боль, и он шел дальше.

Из-за плотной взвеси все преграды впереди казались темными пятнами, словно зрение его ухудшилось, и потому Джейме всерьез поразился, когда булыжник, который он миновал, вдруг зашевелился.

— Джейме? — растеряно выпалил Тирион, машинально двинувшись навстречу брату. — Это ты? Ты правда здесь? Или мы оба мертвы?

Когда пыль осела, Джейме смог полноценно разглядеть его. Выглядел Тирион до безумия шокированным, пребывая в некотором ступоре: рот приоткрыт, глаза широко распахнуты, слипшиеся кудри небрежно падали на лоб. И без того припорошенный светлой каменной пылью карлик был бледен и шел так, будто совершал свой последний путь. Дойдя до Джейме, он не выдержал: его ноги подкосились, и он сполз по стене на пол — старший Ланнистер едва успел схватить его и затормозить падение.

— Это я, да, — опустившись рядом, уверил он брата, продолжая его держать. — И не знаю, как это произошло, но пока мы живы.

— А-а, здорово, — без особого энтузиазма протянул Тирион. Он держался за бок, хотя никакой крови Джейме не разглядел. — Какого черта ты здесь забыл, позволь спросить? _На вершине_ своей спокойно не сиделось? Или там так нестерпимо поддувало, что ты решил спуститься и отправиться греться в Королевскую Гавань?

— Иди ты, — не мог не улыбнуться язвительной шутке Джейме. В отчаянном положении даже подобные уколы вызывали глупую радость. Все-таки пока они были живы, а он был счастлив встретить брата в этом аду.

— Нет, я серьезно, — с кряхтением Тирион сел ровнее, на какой-то момент зажмурившись. — Зачем ты вернулся?

— Чтобы спасти Серсею.

Бес издал неопределенное фырканье, напоминавшее, скорее, злой сдавленный смех.

— Думаю, в этом нет смысла, — он покачал головой.

Внутри все оборвалось. Джейме похолодел: худшие его опасения оправдались.

— Она мертва? — он сжал плечо Тириона.

— Если бы, — вздохнул его младший брат. — Сидит в Твердыне Мейгора в целости и сохранности. Хотя насчет ее рассудка я уже сомневаюсь. Ей есть дело только до своей задницы и трона, на который она опускает эту самую задницу, а на происходящее плевать. Я даже не знаю, кто больше подходит на роль главного чудовища Вестероса и его уничтожителя: дракон Дейенерис или наша сестра.

— Она не могла так поступить. Это же безумие! — не верил своим ушам Джейме. Он знал свою сестру, знал, что она не была безгрешна, но чтобы дойти до такого…

— О да, иначе и не скажешь. Оно заразило, пожалуй, всех в Королевской Гавани. Возможно, и я свихнулся, только пока это не осознаю. Или… осознаю?

— Серсея может быть жестокой, но явно не безумной, — не отступал Джейме. — Если она потеряет столицу, то на троне долго не задержится — останется только вопрос времени, как быстро народ выдавит ее оттуда. Она не может так крупно рисковать. Если не своей жизнью, так жизнью будущего ребенка.

Тирион рассмеялся. На миг показалось, что его слова о заразительности безумия были правдой.

— Мы такие наивные глупцы, — он опустил руку на лицо. — Она не беременна.

— Что?! — вот это уже по-настоящему шокировало, выбивало все слова и отметало прочие мысли. — Она… солгала о ребенке? — его голос дрогнул.

— Мне кажется, она его потеряла, — Тирион посерьезнел и задумчиво уставился перед собой. — А может, его действительно никогда и не было. Или она хотела верить в то, что он был… В любом случае до нынешнего момента все это было отменным спектаклем, чтобы давить на жалость и манипулировать всеми. Особенно тобой, как погляжу.

Опустошение и больше ничего. Ни злости, ни гнева. Джейме просто в один момент потерял все чувства.

Почему она так поступила с ним? Серсея могла врать всем вокруг, быть расчетливой, мстительной, но с ним она была всегда откровенна. Может, она специально солгала Тириону. Может, она специально солгала Джейме. Пока это неизвестно. Он должен ее увидеть и лично поговорить, и тогда все станет ясно. Тогда он все поймет.

— У нас были переговоры. Дважды, — Тирион со стоном подвинулся и вновь привлек внимание Джейме. — Как видишь, они закончились неудачно. Прикрываясь жителями города, она считает, что поступает правильно, что те люди заслужили все это. Что огонь только очистит их. Что за больной вздор! — воскликнул он. Одновременно с этим стены замка затряслись от новой атаки дракона, прогремевшей где-то вдалеке от них.

— Ее можно понять, — попытался найти хоть какое-то оправдание старший Ланнистер. В сердце все еще неприятно щемило. — После того, что она пережила, и как эти люди относились к ней…

— Но это не выход, — отрезал Тирион.

— Но это не выход, — согласился Джейме.

Оба замолчали, погрузившись в свои думы под грохот и стоны города.

— Ей уже не помочь. Ни ей, ни Дейенерис, — Тирион посмотрел на брата и скривился от боли в боку. — Я невероятный идиот. Из-за моей ошибки происходит вот это все, — он провел рукой перед собой. — Я облажался как никогда.

— Могло быть и хуже, поверь, — обнадежил его Джейме, успокаивая этой мыслью и самого себя.

— Посмотри вокруг — куда уж хуже? А, хотя да, — его лицо разгладилось и приняло привычное выражение. — Ничто не сравнится с тем случаем на королевском балу, когда ты впервые в жизни перебрал — а я бы вовсе сказал, что нажрался до беспамятства. Происходящие ныне события меркнут на этом фоне, — невозмутимо заметил Бес и выдал кривую натянутую улыбку.

— Не вини себя, — пропустил колкость Джейме. — Дочь Безумного короля пошла по его стопам — это закономерно. Ты не мог ничего поделать.

— Я поддерживал ее. Верил в нее, — повернулся к нему Тирион. — Не только кровь ответственна за то, какие мы есть — нас также лепит окружение. Ты просто не видел ее тогда, — его глаза округлились. — Варис был прав, а я был глупцом и отказывался замечать очевидное. Только потом, когда до меня дошло, что запущенный процесс не остановить, когда я попытался вразумить ее… — он остановился и вздохнул. — А она все твердила одно.

— «Сжечь их всех», — Джейме вспомнил слова Эйриса Таргариена.

Тирион медленно закивал.

— Это мне уже не понадобится, — он снял знак десницы парой пальцев, сохранив нарочитую манерность в движениях, и небрежно отбросил к противоположной стене. — Мои советы давно не имеют никакого веса и ни на что не влияют. Да и сам я оказался всего лишь несуразным шутом, который так хорошо отыгрывал свою роль, что сам в нее поверил.

— Ты мудрее всех, кого я знавал, — оспорил Джейме.

— А ты единственный, кто хорошо относился ко мне на протяжении всей жизни, из всех, кого знавал я. Включая меня самого.

— Нет, — смутившись, нахмурился старший из Ланнистеров.

— Да. И ты это прекрасно знаешь. Такие, как я, долго не живут, — Тирион посмотрел Джейме прямо в глаза. — Если бы не твоя помощь и поддержка, меня бы удавили намного раньше.

— Ты же не собираешься сейчас помирать? — нервно хмыкнул Джейме, скрыв тревогу за усмешкой. Это прозвучало чересчур бредово. Но слишком уж высказывания брата походили на предсмертные.

— Пока нет. Но что бы ни произошло дальше, знай, что я искренне благодарен тебе, — Тирион сжал его левую руку. — Спасибо тебе, Джейме.

Ответив на рукопожатие, Джейме притянул его к себе и обнял. Он почувствовал, что так было правильно и необходимо, в том числе для него самого. Взаимная поддержка была нужна им обоим, и это был подходящий момент для ее проявления.

Братские объятия разжались с треском камня. Сломанная внешняя стена рядом с ними обрушилась окончательно, и ее обломки вывалились наружу, открыв Ланнистерам панорамный вид на горевший город.

— Нужно убираться отсюда, — решил Джейме и поднялся на ноги, помогая встать Тириону.

— Хорошая идея, — его повело в сторону, но он устоял с поддержкой брата.

Они нырнули в единственный еще не заваленный проход и прошли по узкому коридору. Время от времени на них с потолка сыпался каменный песок, а отдаленный грохот от продолжавшихся разрушений все не стихал, что заставляло Ланнистеров ускориться. В конце концов они вышли к развилке, и Тирион свернул направо, но почти сразу обнаружил, что его брата не было рядом.

— Постой! Ты куда? — крикнул он ему, заставив остановиться.

— Я должен увидеть Серсею, — обернувшись, сказал Джейме, застыв в левом коридоре.

— Ты разве не слышал, что я тебе говорил? Забыл, что она отправила наемника по наши души? Оставь ты уже ее! Идем!

— Я не могу, — твердо стоял на своем Джейме. Несмотря на то, что он узнал, несмотря на всю боль, разочарование и трещавший по швам замок — несмотря ни на что, у него был один путь. Он должен все исправить.

— Ты такой же упертый осел, как она! — заявил Тирион. — Ее не спасти! Если ты останешься, то сам пропадешь!

Джейме отступил назад, вглубь своего коридора.

— Иногда единственным спасением остается смерть.

Тирион продолжал буравить его взглядом, как если бы это помогло задержать его на месте.

— Очищаемся через огонь, спасаемся через смерть, — сдавшись, заключил он, откинув голову, и возвел глаза к потрескавшемуся потолку. — Чертовски поэтично. Впору назвать так свои мемуары.

— Выгравируешь эту эпитафию на моей надгробной плите, — бросил в ответ Джейме, отворачиваясь и устремляясь во тьму коридора.

— Ты мог остаться Винтерфелле. Быть счастливым, — крикнул ему вслед Тирион. Это была последняя слабая попытка заставить его изменить свое решение, но он зацепился за нее. — Тебе ведь небезразлична та женщина-рыцарь.

— Ее зовут Бриенна, — ответил на ходу Джейме.

— Так подумай о ней! Вернись хотя бы ради нее! У тебя есть выбор!

— А кто сказал, что я о ней не думаю? — он остановился и развернулся к брату. — И именно благодаря тому, что у меня есть выбор, я так и поступаю. Впервые в жизни, — _«или нет»_ — пронеслось у него в голове, и он вспомнил убийство Безумного короля, — я хочу сделать что-то стоящее, честное и бескорыстное, потому что это мой выбор, а не потому что меня побуждает к этому безысходность или эгоизм, понимаешь? — его голос снизился до шелестящего шепота. — Хоть раз я хочу поступить по совести.

Тирион поджал губы.

— Ладно, ты победил, — он развел руками.

— Тебе необязательно идти со мной, — Джейме пронаблюдал, как Тирион направился к нему, но дождался.

— Мы оба причастны к тому, что происходит, — присоединившись, сказал младший Ланнистер. — Вместе нам и расхлебывать.

Хоть этот поступок был глупым и опрометчивым, но присутствие брата, шагавшего рядом с ним на потенциальный эшафот, немного грело душу.

— Кстати, мы тогда не договорили, — Тирион вдруг нарушил чинное и напряженное молчание.

— Когда? — Джейме повернул к нему голову.

— Ну тогда, на Севере, когда нас прервал сир Бронн Черноводный, — пояснил карлик. — Ты так и не рассказал о склонах _покоренной вершины_ , а мне до сих пор интересно…

— Тебе не кажется, что такие разговоры сейчас не к месту? — более резко, чем это требовалось, высказался Джейме.

— Возможно, мы умрем в ближайший десяток минут, так что прежде мне хотелось бы узнать твои впечатления _о восхождении_.

— Ты отвратителен.

— Ну-у-у… У Ланнистеров это в крови, сам знаешь. Мы все отвратительные.

Джейме все-таки не удалось подавить смешок, несмотря на горечь правды в этой шутке.

Может, он и не был хорошим человеком, но хотя бы еще раз — скорее всего, в последний — он должен поступить по чести. И пусть это не отмоет его грехов, Джейме Ланнистер сможет умереть, зная, что совершил перед этим что-то должное, и приняв себя таким, каков он есть.


	3. Нам не дано выбирать, кого любить

Бриенна Тарт тренировалась весь день после того, как узнала о событиях в Королевской Гавани. Ранним утром Винтерфелл осчастливила весточка от Джона Сноу о том, что столица окончательно пала. Плохими новости нельзя было назвать: Серсея была свергнута, Дейенерис остановлена, но и хорошими окрестить их трудно, так как для победы пришлось многим пожертвовать. Проще было сказать, кто выжил в той битве, нежели перечислять всех убитых. Но одно стало ясно сразу: Ланнистеры не были в числе живых. Если быть точнее, их тела не нашли, но, учитывая тотальную разруху и погромы, шансов выжить у них не было, в чем были убеждены очевидцы. И теперь Бриенна. После этого известия ей было уже неважно, кто занял Железный Трон. Осознание свершившегося пришло тут же, и в оставшуюся часть доклада она не вслушивалась, а стоило совету завершиться, как Тарт в числе первых покинула зал.

Тренировки до изнеможения отчасти помогли выплеснуть всю горечь, но ее было столь много, что последующие несколько дней Бриенне не удавалось сомкнуть глаз, и она испытывала душевные мучения, перекручивая раз за разом в голове некогда теплые, а ныне болезненные воспоминания. Иногда она по привычке возвращалась на крепостную стену — это произошло уже спустя несколько недель после второго письма из столицы и после того, как воительница постепенно стала свыкаться с мыслями о произошедших переменах.

В день, когда Джон Сноу вернулся в Винтерфелл с оставшимися выжившими, решившими по той или иной причине присоединиться к нему, сир Бриенна Тарт каменным исполинским изваянием стояла на крепостной стене. Она еще издалека заметила немногочисленную колонну бойцов, приближавшуюся к замку, и, решив соблюсти все традиции, спустилась вниз к обитателям замка, готовым встречать и приветствовать героев. В глубине души Бриенна надеялась увидеть среди них Джейме Ланнистера, даже несмотря на то, что от одной мысли о нем ее сердце все еще предательски сжималось.

Даже несмотря на то, что он считался мертвым.

Но вот нестройный ряд бойцов заполонил крепость, и фантомные (и какие же все-таки наивные!) надежды Бриенны не оправдались — Джейме не было среди них. Она не знала, сколько еще времени провела у ворот, пока Подрик не напомнил ей о тренировке, и лишь тогда вернулась в строй как ни в чем не бывало. Разве не она сама как-то говорила, что нужно оставаться сильной, что бы ни случилось? Да, жизнь жестока — ей ли не знать — но двигаться дальше необходимо.

И все шло своим чередом, рутина шлифовала тревогу и притупляла боль; Бриенна начала привыкать жить с этим. Но то было затишье перед бурей.

А потом, спустя еще одну неделю, жестокость обрела невиданный характер.

Тогда Бриенна пересекала двор после тренировки вместе с Подриком Пейном. Время уже клонилось к закату, но солнце еще не зашло. В тот день было на удивление тепло по меркам Винтерфелла, и настроение рыцаря Семи Королевств можно было назвать вполне удовлетворительным. Бриенна Тарт проходила, привычно гордо подняв голову, смотря вперед и широко вышагивая. Пока не почувствовала, как ее похлопали по плечу.

Подрик.

— Что? — Бриенна остановилась и повернулась к оруженосцу, который без слов указал на темную фигуру у ворот.

Джейме Ланнистер выглядел изнуренным. Прежний лоск окончательно спал, одежда поистрепалась, местами обгорела и прокоптилась, волосы и борода отросли, отчего он стал походить на безродного бродягу, но на осунувшемся грязном лице глаза горели жизнью и, если это тоже не было иллюзией, как и он сам, радостью, стоило ему встретиться взглядом с Бриенной.

Тарт же застыла, как громом пораженная. От неожиданности она даже невольно открыла рот и, нахмурившись, уставилась на Ланнистера, не веря глазам. Неужели Король Ночи не был сражен и теперь снова воскрешал армию мертвецов? Нет. С такого расстояния можно было заметить, что глаза Джейме не светились сверхъестественно голубым и сам он был живее всех живых. Неужели она сошла с ума, и это было видением? И на этот раз нет: Под тоже видел Ланнистера и также был немало удивлен.

Черт раздери, да как такое возможно? Ладно, свершилось невероятное: Джейме выжил. Но почему тогда он вернулся в Винтерфелл? В этом не было смысла. И это все только усложняло. Бриенне становилось лучше: душевные раны медленно, но верно затягивались. Но стоило ей увидеть это лицо, как одним разом все они вскрылись вновь, и Тарт не оставалось ничего, кроме как стоять и пялиться на Джейме Ланнистера, как на живого мертвеца, увиденного впервые.

Сам Джейме в долгу не остался (и не только потому, что он Ланнистер) и остолбенел, как пришибленный, при виде Бриенны — кажется, он почти не моргал, желая впитать и запомнить каждую секунду, проведенную рядом с ней; он словно добрался до источника и никак не мог напиться после продолжительной жажды.

— Вы живы! — попытался своей очевидной и несуразной репликой разбить повисшее напряжение Подрик. Тарт отмерла и тут же метнула на него тяжелый осуждающий взгляд — ну что за глупости некстати!

— Девять жизней, — криво улыбнулся Джейме, отсылаясь к своему давнему неофициальному прозвищу и символу дома Ланнистеров — золотому льву.

 _Золотой лев._ Сейчас это казалось абсолютной нелепостью. За нынешний вид Джейме от силы можно было окрестить уличным котом. Но ведь не напыщенный блеск делает льва львом, а доблестные поступки, ведь так? Наружность не имеет значения, он хорошо это усвоил.

— Оставь нас, — обратился Джейме к Подрику. Парень, будто опомнившись, быстро кивнул и поспешно покинул их общество, не успела Бриенна и рта раскрыть, чтобы возразить и остановить его.

Что ж, последний Ланнистер добился, чего хотел. Рядом никого, деваться некуда.

— Нам сообщили, что все Ланнистеры мертвы, — переступив с ноги на ногу, непоколебимо отчеканила Бриенна, всеми силами пытаясь усмирить волнение в груди.

И с чего оно вообще взялось? Даже если в ее сторону произойдет какой-либо выпад (кто знал, какие теперь были намерения у Джейме Ланнистера?), она без проблем сможет сразить этого изнуренного долгой дорогой и морально истощенного человека, будучи к тому же вооруженной. Нет, Тартскую Деву волновало определенно не это, и от мыслей об истинной причине становилось тошно.

— Как видишь, обсчитались, — невозмутимо сказал Джейме.

Он не будет рассказывать, как рухнул Красный замок. Не сейчас. Как Тирион в одночасье исчез в огне — он его потом так и не нашел и до сих пор не был уверен, жив ли он вообще. Как Серсея до самого конца держалась, несмотря ни на что — гордо, как подобает львам. Как не сразу осознал, что клинок окрасился гранатовым багрянцем. Как он обнимал ее, глядя вместе с ней на то, как погибала столица, сжимал в любящих крепких объятиях, пока кости не затрещали и она не обмякла в его руках.

Он не будет сейчас рассказывать, как произошел взрыв. Как он выкарабкался с ее бездыханным телом из-под обломков, сквозь руины и толпы выживших: ревущих, обгоревших, бесновавшихся в агонии и норовивших бросить последние силы, чтобы разорвать его сестру и заодно его самого, чтобы выбраться из плена ада, царившего в Королевской Гавани. Как еле вышел из города на одних двоих. Как копал могилу единственной целой рукой и хоронил Серсею Ланнистер и часть себя.

Он все расскажет. Все. Но не сейчас.

— Как бы то ни было, вы здесь, — заключила сир Бриенна Тарт. — Помнится, Север вас никогда не радовал.

Джейме пожал плечами.

— Да я уже как-то привык, — ответил он, не сводя глаз с рыцаря Семи Королевств, и ухмыльнулся.

Тартская Дева отвела взгляд. Какой бы сильной она ни была, сейчас ей было невыносимо смотреть на него. Эта улыбка резала похлеще клинка из валирийской стали, доставая до самой души.

— Что вы забыли в Винтерфелле? — с напускным холодом бросила Бриенна, стараясь никак не реагировать ни на ухмылку, ни на его фирменные саркастичные и нахальные интонации, и уж тем более ни на этот пронзительный взгляд.

— Мне казалось, ты догадалась.

Если это было то, о чем она подумала в первую очередь, то это было слишком. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Слишком невозможно для них. Это было безумием, от которого хотелось хохотать во все горло и улыбаться, как душевнобольной человек. Но улыбка, появившаяся на лице Бриенны, не имела ничего общего с сумасшествием. С усмешкой в ответ на разбитые надежды — определенно.

— Бриенна, — Джейме выступил вперед, на шаг сократив расстояние между ними. — Посмотри на меня.

Тарт машинально выполнила просьбу. В его взгляде не было сомнения — сплошная решимость. Невооруженным глазом читалось, что Джейме был предельно серьезен.

— Я вернулся к тебе, — сказал он.

Надеялся ли Джейме, что после этого сир Бриенна Тарт простит его? Честно — да. Ему показалось это на долю секунды, когда она, поколебавшись, сдвинулась с места и быстрым шагом направилась к нему.

Ей, в свою очередь, хотелось ему поведать об очень многом. О бессонных ночах, о невыносимой боли в сердце, о том, как несколько дней после его ухода руки совершенно не слушались ее и отказывались держать меч. О том, как некоторое время она не могла есть, а если и пыталась, то ее выворачивало наизнанку. О том, как стала собственной тенью. Она расскажет ему о том, что пережила.

Точнее, покажет.

Один удар, быстрый и решительный, в который были вложены боль и страдания преданной благородной души, обрушился на Джейме, и тот, покачнувшись, не удержался на ногах и со сдавленным стоном рухнул наземь. В глазах заискрилось — на какой-то миг ему показалось, что он отключится — а затем голова взорвалась звенящей болью, которая вернула его назад.

Но он стерпел. Он не имел права возмущаться, это было заслужено — Джейме прекрасно это понимал. Так же, как и то, что, ударь Бриенна чуть сильнее, он бы еще долго не пришел в себя, если бы вообще смог это сделать.

Ланнистер медленно поднял гудевшую голову и взглянул на женщину, стоявшую перед ним. Ее кулак был все еще крепко сжат, губы превратились в сплошную тонкую нить, подбородок дрожал. А глаза… Боль всех Семи Королевств была заключена в ясном и беспощадном взгляде Бриенны Тарт, и это выжигало все внутренности не хуже дикого огня. От такого взгляда глаза непреодолимо начинало щипать, и Джейме ощутил себя беспомощным и провинившимся насмерть мальчишкой.

Впрочем, не это ли было в действительности?

— Как ты смеешь?! — прорезался громкий голос Бриенны и вгрызся ему в сознание. — Как ты смеешь говорить такое? Для тебя это все игра?

— Нет, — его собственный голос показался ему далеким-далеким, будто он так и остался в руинах Королевской Гавани.

— Ты несешь чушь! После того, что было… После всего, что ты тогда сказал, это слишком жестоко и до абсурдности глупо! Ты противоречишь сам себе!

— У тебя есть… полное право меня… ненавидеть, — с расстановкой сказал Джейме, встав на колени. Ему с трудом удавалось подбирать слова и произносить их: все же удар выдался отменным. — Это справедливо.

— Ненавидеть?! — не унималась Бриенна и подалась вперед к нему. — Да о какой ненависти идет речь, если все это время я тебя… — она неожиданно осеклась, как если бы ее заткнули кляпом. Женщина продолжала сверлить Джейме взглядом, словно намеревалась передать ему таким образом свои мысли или же надеялась, что он и так все поймет.

Ланнистер же наигранно недоуменно поднял брови — это тоже удалось ему сделать не без болезненных ощущений.

— Продолжай, — глухо проговорил он, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — _«Все это время»_ — что?

Гнев Бриенны сошел на нет, и она поумерила свой пыл. При этом румяные щеки отчего-то стали краснее, а ее взгляд теперь был опущен не на Ланнистера, а на собственные ноги.

— Все это время я… — повторила она, вздохнув, а затем, собрав всю свою волю в кулак, вновь посмотрела на Джейме и тихо, но четко сказала: — Все это время _я любила_ тебя.

Он догадывался об этом. Нет, знал. Но открытое признание все равно вмазало под дых не менее сильно, чем недавний удар Бриенны в голову, и в груди будто расползлось раскаленное железо. До опьянения приятно.

— И я не жду ничего в ответ, — тут же добавила Бриенна. — Можете ничего не говорить. _Лучше_ ничего не говорите, сир Джейме, — заметив, как он попытался подняться, она развернулась с намерениями покинуть двор. Тарт вновь воздвигла стены вокруг и скрылась за своими доспехами.

— Но я хочу, — поднявшись через силу и нагнав ее, Джейме ухватил женщину за плечо, цепляясь, как за край спасательного плота в открытом море. — Я хочу сказать, — он заставил ее остановиться и повернуться к нему.

Глаза Бриенны заблестели от вмиг набежавших слез. В случае с Джейме Ланнистером ее защита уже давно перестала работать корректно: ему удалось пробить оборону ее сердца. Она была уверена, что стоит ей сказать еще хоть одно слово, и ее прорвет. Поэтому женщина — именно в данный момент не воин, а просто женщина — лишь безмолвно помотала головой.

— Бриенна, — прошептал Джейме, как в молитве, — прошу…

Он и смотрел на нее завороженно, как на нечто священное и недосягаемое, словно боясь, что она была иллюзией, которая скоро исчезнет. Волей-неволей напоминало бред умирающего. Может, он на самом деле умер тогда вместе с сестрой? Но нет, Джейме Ланнистер жив и в ближайшее время не готов умирать, если только не от руки женщины, которую он продолжал держать и любить по-настоящему, самой чистой любовью.

— Нет, — сипло выдавила из себя Бриенна. — Не надо. Оставьте меня. Пожалуйста, — эта мольба не была похожа на то, как она отговаривала Джейме в ту проклятую ночь, когда он уехал. Это больше походило на взмах клинка — как отмашка или отвлекающий маневр, чтобы сбежать, закрыться и надолго забыть не только о возвращении, но и о существовании этого человека. Он слишком хорошо это знал, потому что сам использовал этот прием.

— Бриенна, послушай…

— Нет. Хватит, — она вдруг огрубела. Слезы так и не пролились, но все еще стояли в глазах. — Меньше всего на свете я бы хотела слышать оправдания и читать жалость в твоем взгляде. Если ты хоть немного уважаешь меня, то позволь мне уйти.

Зрительный контакт продлился не больше пяти секунд. Джейме отпустил руку Бриенны. Стоило этому произойти, как она резко развернулась и ушла прочь, а Джейме так и остался стоять на месте.

Бриенне Тарт было необходимо время. Ее переполняли смешанные чувства, и она не могла сразу свыкнуться со многими новыми мыслями. Что же все-таки за человек Джейме Ланнистер? Человек чести или фантастический лжец? Обманывал ли он ее или же себя? А обманывал ли он вообще? Если он вернулся к Серсее, то зачем он вернулся сюда? Если он жив, то значит ли это, что жива и она? С каждым домыслом ее шаг замедлялся, и в конце концов, когда самый важный вопрос, ответ на который прояснил бы разом абсолютно все, вспыхнул в голове тревожным огнем, Бриенна остановилась.

— Ответьте мне честно и прямо: вам удалось спасти свою сестру? — озвучила она его, повернув голову вполоборота. Она была уверена, что Джейме никуда не ушел. Отчего-то просто знала.

— Да.

Бриенна отвернулась. Вот все и прояснилось. С невероятной легкостью, с которой режут глотки чрезвычайно острым кинжалом.

— Я рада за вас, сир Джейме.

Она ушла стремительнее, чем Джейме успел броситься за ней и нагнать. Он предпринял попытку окликнуть ее, но в горле пересохло, и кроме хрипа оттуда ничего не вырвалось. Ноги вдруг стали словно чужими, и Джейме Ланнистер упал в грязь. Все это время он прикладывал невероятные усилия, чтобы стоять ровно перед этой сильной женщиной, стараясь быть ей равным. Но он проиграл уже тогда, когда уехал в столицу, перечеркнув все.

Бриенна считала, что его слова были издевкой и что он насмехался над ней. Похоже, она больше ему не верила.

***

Джейме не ведал, как добрался до своей комнаты — к слову, спасибо леди Винтерфелла за невиданную щедрость, милосердие и выделенные покои. Кажется, в какой-то момент он потерял сознание, едва успев зацепиться за перила, а очнувшись, обнаружил себя уже в комнате, на кровати.

Что происходило дальше, Джейме едва помнил, так как вновь отключился. Но ему снился один длинный и очень реалистичный сон. В нем он куда-то летел сквозь тьму неизвестных коридоров, ударяясь о камни и петляя, и, в конце концов, так и не выбравшись, рухнул в воду. Оттуда его достали руки светлых сущностей, будто ангелов, как ему тогда казалось, и начали ощупывать его. Это было странно, но ощущения при этом ему нравились — в любом случае куда лучше, чем чувствовать боль. Но она тоже была.

Ангелы вдруг обратились исчадиями ада, окружив его с факелами и принявшись жечь его. Он кричал. Все во сне было мутным и нечетким, и Ланнистер различал только свет и силуэты. А потом неожиданно стало ярко, и рядом с ним остался один ангел.

Ангел, которым была Бриенна Тарт.

Ее лицо Джейме увидел не сразу — всего на краткий миг — но и этого хватило, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности. Ангел касался его лица, забирая боль и отчаяние, очищая его, и Джейме Ланнистер наслаждался этими минутами. В то же время к нему закрадывались спутанные мысли, что он не заслужил подобного, что это было неверно, исходя из всего, что он сотворил. Ему хотелось благодарить и просить прощения, но, будучи в бессознательном состоянии, он позволил себе поддаться неге и в конечном итоге провалился в нее.

В сознание Джейме пришел опять в своей постели под тяжелыми и теплыми шкурами. Пошевелившись, он понял, что кто-то обработал его раны, так как тело было перевязано, и оттого его стягивало, а одежда на нем была чистая и сухая. Ощутимо побаливала челюсть, и, коснувшись лица, Джейме также осознал, что был теперь гладко выбрит, а на месте бороды располагалась повязка.

В комнате было тепло. Джейме повернул голову и заметил, что справа от него находился стол, на котором стояла чаша, предположительно, с водой. Но только он попытался потянуться к ней, как дверь в его покои начала открываться.

Ланнистер вернулся в исходное положение, притворившись спящим. Ему не хотелось ни с кем говорить, за исключением двух людей, пожалуй. Вот только нет ни единого шанса, что оба из них сейчас могли бы навестить его: ни Тирион, скорее всего, погибший, ни Бриенна, очевидно не желавшая видеть Джейме.

Любопытство все же одержало верх, и, когда гость прошел в комнату, Джейме с прищуром взглянул на фигуру, стоявшую у камина и подкидывавшую поленья в очаг. Появившаяся в его комнате Бриенна Тарт казалась очередным бессвязным видением. Только это не было таковым — она на самом деле пришла к нему. Женщина примостила на каминную полку небольшой поднос со свежими тканевыми повязками и банками с неизвестным содержимым и, когда забросила последнее полено, взяла его вновь, прошла к столу у кровати Джейме и переместила ношу туда.

Джейме не мог оторвать от нее глаз. Глядя на занятую делом женщину, он осознавал, что что-то в ней изменилось. Она будто стала выглядеть симпатичнее или женственнее. _Прямо как тот ангел из сна._ Быть может, у него просто помутился рассудок, но в данный момент, наблюдая за Бриенной, Джейме чувствовал, как его накрывала огромная волна тепла и уюта. Его сердце было открыто.

С большой вероятностью ощутив на себе его взгляд или же попросту заметив движение, когда Джейме постарался устроиться поудобнее и сесть в кровати, Бриенна Тарт дернула головой, чтобы проверить, и наткнулась на его взгляд.

— О, — тут же смутилась она, округлив глаза, совсем не ожидая столкнуться с Джейме в сознании. — Прошу прощения. Я не знала, что вы не спали.

— Ничего, — мягко улыбнулся он ей. — Ты можешь заходить сюда, когда тебе заблагорассудится. Что там у тебя? — Джейме вытянул шею, якобы пытаясь разглядеть то, что было на подносе, а на деле же намереваясь сменить тему и этим отвлечь Бриенну.

— Вам необходимо сменить повязки, — его план сработал, и Тарт, найдясь, вышла из замешательства.

— И как часто?

— Что вы имеете в виду, сир Джейме? — гнула она нарочито вежливое обращение.

— Как часто _ты_ это делала?

— Повязки меняются ежедневно. И если так вы хотите узнать, как долго вы лежали без сознания, то я отвечу вам, что шли уже третьи сутки, — неверно поняв вопрос (вероятно, специально), беспристрастно проговорила Бриенна, старательно избегая его взгляда.

Переместившись на стул, который придвинула к кровати, она подготовила все необходимое, и Джейме откинул покрывало и подвинулся к краю, чтобы ей было удобнее проводить процедуру. Вместе они сняли с него рубашку, обнажив перевязанное тело. Пока Тартская Дева занималась ранами, Ланнистер смирно сидел на кровати и наблюдал за ее руками, отмечая про себя, как осторожно и ловко они действовали, несмотря на их внушительный размер.

— Ты снилась мне, — решил заговорить он.

— Надо же, — за саркастичным тоном Бриенне не удалось укрыть, что это ее на самом деле удивило.

— Серьезно. Ты была ангелом и освобождала меня от боли. Ты все время была рядом со мной, — Джейме с любопытством следил за ее реакцией, но Бриенна тщательно ее скрывала, привычно нахмурившись и делая вид, что занята сильнее, чем это было в действительности. — Все казалось таким реальным. Я летел в темноте, потом упал в воду…

— Да, вас мыли.

— Меня вытащили заботливые руки, прямо как у тебя.

Бриенна шумно выдохнула, но продолжила работу.

— Затем стало очень светло, — все говорил Джейме. — И я подумал, что умер.

— Вы начали приходить в себя, пока я держала вас, — объяснила Тарт. — Говорили что-то несвязное. А потом снова отключились.

— Так все-таки это был не сон… — пробормотал себе под нос Ланнистер.

Значит, она на самом деле была его ангелом. Бриенна Тарт поддерживала и защищала его, хоть и не желала его видеть. Хоть и разочаровалась в нем. Она делала это несмотря ни на что, будто продолжала следовать некой клятве. Возможно, клятве, которую она дала сама себе.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — вдруг спросил Джейме. Ему было необходимо удостовериться.

— Повязки нужно менять, чтобы раны не загноились и скорее заживали.

— Я не об этом. Бриенна, — он остановил ее руку, которая потянулась к его лицу, чтобы снять повязку, из-под которой выплывал внушительный синяк, — почему ты заботишься обо мне?

— Я, кажется, уже называла причину, и больше повторять ее не буду, — сухо ответила она, все-таки подняв взгляд, отчего Джейме почувствовал себя глупым придворным шутом.

Какой же он идиот! Не зря в семье его нарекали «не самым умным Ланнистером», ох, не зря. Не поверить даже после прямого признания — нужно быть уникумом, чтобы дойти до такого.

Ладно, пока это можно списать на травму головы. Но это не умаляет его недалекости, глупости, нетактичности, отвратительности…

— Ко всему прочему, — продолжала Бриенна, — вашими ранами никто не собирался заниматься: в Винтерфелле у всех есть дела поважнее полуживого Ланнистера, которого все и без того считали погибшим.

— Значит, кроме тебя, никому нет до меня дела, так?

— Это я и имела в виду, — бросила Бриенна, не заметив никакого подвоха в словах Джейме.

— Что ж, раз всем плевать, тогда я хочу вступить в твой отряд. Служить под твоим командованием.

— Исключено, — тут же отрезала она, убрав повязку с его лица, а затем более ровно добавила: — К тому же нет у меня никакого отряда.

— Тогда я буду твоим оруженосцем.

— У меня есть Подрик.

— Вторым оруженосцем.

— Мне не нужен второй оруженосец.

— А Подрику?

Бриенна вновь посмотрела на Джейме, но взгляд ее был мягок. Она понимала, что он шутил, и, судя по всему, ее это даже немного позабавило.

— Подрик еще до первого не дорос, — заключила Бриенна. — А вот вы этот этап уже давно переросли, _сир_ Джейме. Но, так и быть, я подумаю над тем, куда вас лучше определить.

— Буду признателен.

С этими словами она коснулась травмированной щеки Джейме, и он прикрыл глаза. Вначале ему показалось, что она сделала это просто так, но затем ощутил, что Тарт нанесла мазь.

В эту минуту, когда они так сидели и перебрасывались непринужденными фразами, между ними возникло какое-то поистине глубокое единение, которое не могло сравниться ни с одним сладким поцелуем или страстной ночью. Это было настоящее переплетение душ, и Джейме отдал бы все, чтобы навсегда застрять в этом моменте. Если подумать, он и так это сделал — Джейме Ланнистер лишился всего. Но кое-что он еще мог вернуть.

Если он не начнет действовать сейчас, то будет жалеть до конца жизни. Джейме без того уже опоздал и почти все испортил, но, может, хотя бы теперь есть возможность — тот его фантомный шанс — исправить положение.

— Пообещай, что не ударишь меня, — сказал он, переведя на Бриенну прямой взгляд.

— Как раз насчет этого, — подхватила она, чуть стушевавшись, но сохранив вежливую чопорность. — Я прошу прощения за тот удар в голову. Извините, вспылила. Все было так неожиданно, и я даже не поверила…

— Пообещай, что не ударишь меня сейчас, — повторил Джейме, глядя, как она, наперекор только что сказанному, опять набирала пыл и выплескивала свои переживания, долго копившиеся внутри. Было совершенно непривычно слышать столько слов от Бриенны, и Ланнистер не успевал все улавливать.

— …но это ведь не ограничилось одной ночью. Поэтому я посчитала, что все было серьезно, мы ведь и так всегда были честны друг перед другом…

Он просто смотрел на нее, особо не вслушиваясь. Просто смотрел, готовясь сказать ей кое-что очень важное. То, что следовало бы сказать давно.

— …и ты уехал к ней, а я полночи простояла в надежде, что ты одумаешься и вернешься! — все несло Бриенну; она непреднамеренно повысила голос, со страшной скоростью продолжая распаляться, не обращая на Джейме внимания. Ее наконец прорвало, и напряжение начало рассеиваться. — Но этого не произошло, и я…

— Бриенна, пообещай, — надавил Ланнистер, оборвав ее словесный поток.

— Даю слово! — тут же в сердцах выпалила она в ответ, посмотрев ему в глаза.

— Отлично, — выдохнул Джейме. — Я люблю тебя.

Единственное, что нарушало мертвое молчание, было потрескивание огня в камине. Бриенна замерла. Оцепенела. Она видела, что в данную минуту сир Джейме Ланнистер был честен как никогда, и это повергало в шок. Слишком хорошо для правды. Невозможно. Нереально. Неправильно. Это все ложь.

— Я закончила с перевязками, — скрипнув стулом, Бриенна Тарт поднялась. Лицо ее помрачнело.

— Нет, не уходи, прошу! — Джейме попытался схватить ее за руку, но пальцы едва коснулись ее, в конечном счете сжав лишь пустоту. Он уже не мог мириться с этим и бездействовать.

— А ты тогда ушел, — на мгновение остановившись, чтобы пронзить его взглядом, сказала Бриенна.

Эта фраза подействовала на Ланнистера, уколов остатки его самолюбия. Выдержав пару секунд, Тарт отвернулась.

— Мне и так давно пора, — она снова неловко закрылась, торопливо сбрасывая использованные повязки на поднос, обогнула кровать и тяжелой поступью направилась к выходу.

— Я только что признался в своих чувствах к тебе, а ты с фанатичным упорством пропускаешь это мимо ушей! Что за упрямая женщина! — воскликнул Джейме, подавшись вперед, от отчаяния бросая последнее, что у него осталось. Ему стало противно от самого себя.

— Я все прекрасно слышала, но слышал ли ты меня? — Бриенна остановилась у двери.

Джейме с непониманием уставился на нее. От этого обвинения лицо бросило в жар, словно ему зарядили пощечину.

— Я же говорила, что не нуждаюсь в твоей жалости! — не дождавшись ответа, сразу объяснила Бриенна. — Я же просила тогда ничего не отвечать! От этого мне становится только больнее, понимаешь? Мне не нужны эти признания из вежливости или из-за чувства слепого долга. Ты мне ничего не должен, — чуть ли не умоляя, говорила она. — Я все понимаю, все. И эти слова разрывают мне сердце, потому что я знаю, что все это совсем не так.

— Да почему ты мне не веришь? — Джейме соскочил с кровати ей навстречу, но боль в ребрах не дала ему двинуться дальше.

— Потому что нам не дано выбирать, кого любить.

Так вот в чем дело. Вот за что она зацепилась. Да, все же не зря его прозвали «не самым умным Ланнистером».

Пора покончить с этим цирком недопонимания, пусть это и нелегко говорить.

— Я убил Серсею.

Бриенна застыла в открытом дверном проеме. Затем она медленно повернулась к Джейме.

— Ты же сказал, что спас ее, — в невыразимом потрясении тихо проговорила Тарт, вернувшись в комнату и бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь. Она все еще стояла на пороге.

— Да, спас. Поэтому она погибла от моей руки, — наконец, пояснил Джейме, опустившись обратно на кровать. — Все произошло слишком быстро. Она не хотела меня слушать, ее затопило отчаяние, — все продолжал рассказывать он. На этот раз понесло его самого. Бриенна, убрав поднос на каминную полку, стала постепенно приближаться к нему, нисколько не отвлекаясь и внимательно слушая.

— Я хотел успокоить ее, отговорить от того жестокого и бессмысленного плана, — говорил Джейме, уставившись в нижнюю часть угла напротив, — а потом вывести из Королевской Гавани, вернее, того, что от нее осталось. Я не знал, чем это могло кончиться для всех нас. Когда она наткнулась на клинок, я… — он сглотнул и остановился, словно заново переживая события того дня. — Мы стояли у окна Твердыни Мейгора. Я обнимал Серсею со спины и крепко сжимал, пока она умирала на моих руках, а город тем временем разрушался в огне под стоны и крики жителей. Но тогда это было неважно. _Все_ было неважно. Я не хотел, чтобы она страдала. Я все сжимал и сжимал ее… — Джейме потряс руками, левая вовсе сжалась в кулак, его голос дрогнул и будто осип, а глаза заблестели. — Сжимал ее шею, пока…

Он остановился, когда Бриенна, присевшая рядом с ним на кровать, заключила его в объятия. Она чувствовала, как Джейме задрожал, не сразу прижавшись к ней, будучи больше не в состоянии издать ни одного звука, кроме пары рваных вздохов.

— Тебе необязательно рассказывать это сейчас, — прошептала Бриенна. — Если захочешь, то сделаешь это, когда будешь готов. Я и так верю тебе.

Джейме был разбит, а Бриенна Тарт пыталась собрать его и не дать развалиться еще больше. И это она-то полагала, что испытывала подлинные страдания? Она-то считала, что больнее быть не может? Может. И еще как. Это без слов было понятно по глазам Джейме Ланнистера. Этот человек, поистине человек чести, пережил нечто по-настоящему ужасное, принес великую жертву, что-то, что даже превосходило его грехи. Сир Джейме Ланнистер заплатил по своим долгам. А она оказалась Тартской Дурой.

Они просидели в объятиях друг друга достаточно долго, пока не успокоились оба, и отстранились одновременно.

— Мне очень и очень жаль, — все еще держа руки Джейме, сказала Бриенна. Ей казалось, будто его боль передалась и ей, и говорить что-либо по этому поводу было невероятно тяжело.

— Не нужно жалости, — прохрипел Джейме с едва заметной грустной улыбкой, отсылаясь к ее же словам. — Это в любом случае должно было произойти. Рано или поздно. Я должен был уйти с ней, но, видимо, кто-то свыше посчитал, что мой час еще не пробил. Что мне есть ради чего _и кого_ жить.

Глаза Бриенны почему-то снова застелили слезы. И с каких пор она стала такой сентиментальной плаксой? Почему каждый раз, когда Джейме проявлял теплые чувства по отношению к ней, ей становилось так больно? Почему ей вообще больно?

— Бриенна, — мужчина сместил здоровую руку с ее плеча на ладонь и сжал, — я понимаю, что недостоин тебя. Я пытался переступить через свою грязную сущность, вырваться из порочного круга, стать хоть немного лучше, ближе к тебе, но тому, что я совершал прежде, нет оправдания. Это не забыть, и я не могу отказаться от содеянного.

— Даже не начинай, — Бриенна перебила его. — Не смей говорить такое и доходить до унижений. Ты боец. Ты прошел огромный и тяжелейший путь, прежде чем оказаться здесь. Ты уже не тот человек, каким был раньше — не это ли ты сам говорил?

— Но…

— И я знаю, почему ты все это говоришь, — она опять не дала ему возразить. — Ты винишь себя. Винишь за любовь _к ней_. Не стоит этого делать. Я все понимаю.

— Я давно не люблю Серсею. И, наверное, никогда не любил той любовью, которая живет во мне сейчас.

— Ты всегда любил ее, — Бриенна накрыла свободной ладонью их руки. — Ты был ей верен. Это ли не достойно восхищения? Вера рыцаря в свою королеву, _благородную даму_ , преданность брата к родной сестре и желание ее защищать, несмотря ни на что. Ты действительно человек чести, сир Джейме Ланнистер.

— Именно благодаря тебе, сир Бриенна Тарт, я стал тем, кем являюсь теперь.

— Ты был таким всегда, — поспорила она. — Просто не сразу к этому пришел.

— Ты невероятно упрямая, тебе кто-нибудь это говорил? — ухмыльнулся Джейме. Он смотрел на нее с полнейшим упоением. Он был влюблен, совершенно и бесповоротно. И только теперь до него дошло осознание, насколько все было серьезно.

— Ты говорил это чаще всех, — улыбнулась Бриенна ему в ответ.

— Будь со мной, — Джейме чуть подался к ней, крепче сжав ее руку, боясь, что снова спугнет и она уйдет.

Сир Бриенна продолжала улыбаться, когда опустила взгляд на их руки. Задумавшись, она поджала губы так, что их стало совсем не видно, ощутив на них соль от собственных слез. Ей с невыносимым желанием хотелось ответить Джейме согласием, но с болью в душе она понимала, что из этого ничего не получится. Она воин, а не слабая женщина, нуждавшаяся в защитнике. Не та, которую можно полюбить. Она рыцарь, а не благородная дама из поэм, пусть и примерившая однажды эту роль.

— Я не могу, — скрепя сердце, ответила Бриенна Тарт. Слезы все бежали по ее щекам без контроля — она больше и не замечала их.

— Почему? — спокойно спросил Джейме, заглядывая ей в глаза.

— Любовь не для такой, как я, — ляпнула она, тут же пожалев. Это прозвучало слишком глупо и жалко.

— И какая же ты?

— Я… Я не благородная дама из поэм леди Сансы, — с каждым словом она ощущала стыд. Ей было до ужаса неловко говорить о таком и выворачивать душу наизнанку, обнажая скрытые страхи, в которых она раньше боялась признаваться даже самой себе. — Я рыцарь. _Воин._

— Эй, — Ланнистер освободил руку и осторожно приподнял лицо Бриенны за подбородок; его голос опустился до шепота, — я это знаю. Лучше, чем кто-либо в Семи Королевствах. И знаешь что? В пекло поэмы леди Сансы! — он пытался приободрить ее. — Как насчет поэм сира Джейме?

С губ Бриенны сорвался полувсхлип-полусмешок.

— К тому же, — продолжал он, ласково поглаживая ее по лицу и вытирая ее слезы, — если в этом мире и есть эталон благородства, то им являешься именно ты. В моих поэмах ничто не мешает благородной даме быть рыцарем. Как и наоборот. Ты тому живое доказательство. Ты удивительна и уникальна, Бриенна Тарт, и никто не в силах это оспорить. И я неподдельно очарован тобой.

Бриенна посмотрела на Джейме: в его взгляде ясно отражались только что сказанные слова. Еще никогда в жизни ей не доводилось испытывать нечто подобное. Еще никто и никогда не смотрел на нее так. И тем более не любил.

— Тогда я в совершенном смятении, — ответив на его взгляд, проговорила Бриенна, непроизвольно подвинувшись к нему. — Что же происходит с нами?

— Так давай же посмотрим, — с шутливой серьезностью заключил Джейме. — Дела обстоят на данный момент так: ты считаешь, что недостойна быть любимой такого подлеца и негодяя Ланнистера — _меня_ , — он ткнул себя в грудь золотой рукой, — равняясь на каких-то благородных дам из поэм. А я убежден в том, что недостоин и твоего взгляда, не говоря о любви. Притом мы оба искренне любим друг друга и вдобавок об этом знаем. Чертовски поэтично и до неприличия тупо, не находишь?

Бриенна не сдержалась и рассмеялась.

— Но как же тогда твои слова? — успокоившись, спросила она.

— Которые?

— О том, что нам не дано выбирать, кого любить.

Джейме вздохнул и устало улыбнулся.

— Начнем с того, что я не тот Ланнистер, который сражает всех своей авторитетной мудростью, — сказал он и, прильнув к ней, невесомо поцеловал Бриенну в левую щеку. — Но принимая мои слова всерьез, ты должна еще принять к сведению два факта, — Джейме так же нежно поцеловал ее в правую щеку. — Если считать, что до этого момента я не любил по-настоящему, то это правда. А если любил, — он говорил, касаясь губами ее губ, нашептывая прямо в них, — то я сделал свой выбор.


End file.
